UnderGrads s02e01: New Beginning
by Jay Romy
Summary: The series has been canceled, and I wanted to keep it alive by writing what could have been the 2nd season.
1. New Beginning, Part 1

UnderGrads  
s2e01 – New Beginning  
  
  
The episode starts at the second year at college. Nitz is back in his same room, sitting on his bed waiting to meet his new roommate. While he is sitting there, he is thinking about the mistakes he made last year.  
  
Nitz: "The whole year I was trying to go after my old crush from high school, Kimmy,  
and now that I have her, I find out that Jesse wanted me all along. Kimmy now  
seems like someone I don't want to be with and Jesse does. Now I screwed up  
and she will probably go after some one like Brodie. AHHhhhh!!!" Nitz yells  
while pulling his hair.  
  
Just as this is happening, the door opens and in walks Brodie.   
  
Brodie: "Guess who your new roommate is."  
  
Camera turns toward Nitz as he is staring in shock. In rolls the theme music.  
  
Good Charlotte: "So come and talk to me, on my computer screen. The best years of  
our lives aren't as easy as they seem. To get the girl and make the grade, its all a  
show, it's all a game, and I would loose it if I played, but anyway. You go out on  
Friday night, I'll stay in, but that's all right. 'Cuz I haven't found a click to call  
my own."  
  
Brodie: "Hey Nitz, looks like we are rooming together this year. You remember Kruger  
and Dan, right? Well, they are moving next door."  
Nitz: "Great."  
Brodie: "Oh yeah, Jesse will be stopping over later if that's alright."  
Nitz: "Yeah, why wouldn't it be?"  
Brodie: "Well, the whole fact that she had a huge crush on you…. And the fact that we  
are a couple."  
Nitz: "What???"  
Brodie: "Oh, didn't she tell you? I thought she would have told you over the summer."  
Nitz: "I thought so too."  
  
Just then, a web cam pops up on Nitz's computer, its Gimpy as usual.  
  
Gimpy: "Nitz, how's your new living quarters? And who is this guy."  
Nitz: "This is my new roommate Brodie. Gimpy Brodie, Brodie Gimpy."  
Gimpy: "Ah, I sense a disturbance in the force."  
Nitz: "I'll fill you in later. Anyway, what happened to your Anti-aircraft deck, that you  
were turning into your off shore computer data haven?"  
Gimpy: "It turned out some Star Trek geeks got to it first. I hope a tsunami makes them  
wish otherwise."  
Nitz: "Ok?"  
Gimpy: "Well, I have to get going. Star Wars meeting. Topic tonight is 'wookies and  
ewoks, any relation?'"  
Nitz: "Ok, later Gimp."  
  
The web cam disappears just as Cal enters the room.  
  
Cal: "Hey Guy… Guy. There is a mixer tonight. They'll have Boggle and cheese."  
Nitz: "No they wont, they never have the stuff they have at these mixers when they say  
they do. Remember last year, there was no Boggle or cheese."  
Cal: "What are you talking about guy?"  
Nitz: "Never mind. I'm going to see what Rocko's up to."   
  
Nitz leaves for Rocko's frat house, but the camera stays in the room while Brodie unpacks.  
  
Cal: "This used to be my room Guy."  
Brodie: "The name is Brodie."  
Cal: "No, it Cal, but you can cal me the Cal-ster."  
Brodie: "Um, no thanks."  
Cal: "I better go invite more people to the mixer Guy."  
  
As Cal leaves, Jesse walks in.  
  
Jesse: "Is that your new roommate? I thought he was going to become an RA."  
Brodie: "No that's not my roommate, Nitz is."  
Jesse: "Oh. He still lives in this room? I thought everyone had a new room. I am just  
happy Charity isn't my roommate anymore. I wonder who my new roommate is,I haven't meet her yet."  
Brodie: "Don't worry, I'm sure she's cool."  
Jesse: "What? Me worry?"  
Brodie: "No, your right. Speaking of roommates, I thought you told Nitz about us."  
Jesse: "You didn't tell him yet, did you?"  
Brodie: "Yeah, kind of."  
Jesse: "Oh man, I was going to wait and tell him when we got back today. I never  
thought you guys would be roommates. I hope he's doing ok."  
  
The camera fades to Nitz walking up to the frat house. As he is walking up sidewalk to the front door, a keg breaks though to second story window and lands on the grass beside Nitz. A couple seconds later Rocko jumps out the window after it.  
  
Nitz: "What's going on Rocko?"  
Rocko: "Huh, what?" Still not knowing what's going on from the knock to the head.  
  
(Commercials fade in) 


	2. New Beginning, Part 2

UnderGrads  
s2e01 – New Beginning  
Part 2  
  
  
Rocko and Nitz are sitting around the table at the State U common eating area. Nitz is trying to figure out exactly what was going on at Rocko's frat. Rocko seems to have gained some fact of what was going on.  
  
Nitz: "So, Rocko, what was going on back there? You know, at your frat."  
Rocko: "Oh, the guys thought it would be a good idea to become a dry frat. No alcohol  
what so ever. They said their grades weren't good and it because of the beer, or  
something. So I said that was stupid, and brought my own keg. They told me it  
wasn't aloud and eventually threw it out the window. I didn't want to loose my  
booze, so I went after it."  
Nitz: "Makes sense, I guess."  
Rocko: "Yeah, my frat is full of a bunch of wads. Alcohol isn't bad for you."  
Nitz: "Well, actually Rocko…"  
Rocko: "Who asked you? Right Bobby?"  
  
Rocko's hallucination, Bobby Whisky, shows up, but only Rocko can see him.  
  
Bobby: "Right Rocko. Alcohol can make you the smartest man alive."  
Rocko: "I love you Bobby."  
Nitz: "Rocko, who are you talking to? You sound kind of gay."  
  
Rocko raises his fist ready to punch Nitz, but slowly puts it down realizing the mistake that could have happened.  
  
Rocko: "Your lucky you're my friend, or I'd pound you."  
Nitz: "Ok. Anyway, I've got to get going, Kimmy is expecting me to help her unpack."  
Rocko: "What? You still after that fine piece of ass?"  
Nitz: "Well, yeah, why not?"  
Rocko: "I would have thought she would have ignored you and grabbed someone better  
by now."  
Nitz: "I'm not listening, bye."  
Rocko: "Whatever."  
  
The camera now shows the outside of Techerson Tech and then shows Gimpy inside finishing up on his unpacking.  
  
Gimpy: "Ah, my Phantom Menace diorama is now complete with the Battle Damage  
Darth Maul. Time to see if the presales of the Attack of the Clones figures are  
accessible yet on eSell. Ahhhh!"  
  
Gimpy is typing on his computer, when his past rival interrupts his hacking, by putting the all to familiar screen up. She-Prime.  
  
She-Prime: "Hello G-Prime, we meet again."  
G-Prime: "Hello sugar-byte, he," as a bead of sweat falls from his brow.  
She-Prime: "Don't you "sugar-bye" me. Do you remember how much pain you put me  
through? Huh?"  
G-Prime: "That was last year, I have matured a lot since then."  
She-Prime: "I see. Is that why you are buying Star Wars action figures online?"  
G-Prime: "They are collectors items!"  
  
The camera now shows Nitz walking toward the dorms, where he is to meet Kimmy.  
  
Nitz: "That's funny, I didn't even realize that she is now living in the same dorm as me."  
  
Nitz is walking down the hall looking for room 563, Kimmy's room. As he gets to the door his mind is running is circles trying to figure out what his is going to say to her. Just as he is about to knock, the door opens. It's Jesse.  
  
Jesse: "Hello stranger, and they don't come any stranger than you."  
  
Nitz stares in shock.  
  
Jesse: "Just kidding."  
Nitz: "… you live… here?"  
Jesse: "Yes, and you learned to speak slower."  
Nitz: "Its just that… you live here… but Kimmy… and you… same here… room."  
Jesse: "Did you have to learn to speak English over the summer? And yes, me and that  
ditz Kimmy are roommates. And I see you and Brodie are roommates, that's  
pretty cool."  
Nitz: "Yeah, you think so."  
Jesse: "Wow, you're coming around. And I see that Brodie told you about us."  
Nitz: "There is no us, I am with Kimmy remember?"  
Jesse: "I remember, all to clearly, whan you ditched me at the party?"  
Nitz: "I forgot about you, I was too busy helping Kimmy through her tuff times."  
Jesse: "I realized that, but you could realize that I had feelings for you?"  
Nitz: "I did, but it was at different times than you, remember the time where we were  
roommates for the weekend? You didn't seem to realize my feelings then. So I  
gave up on you and went back to… Kimmy!"  
  
Kimmy walked to the door realizing that Jesse was still there even though she said she was going to Brodie's room.  
  
Kimmy: "Nitz! You stopped by. I see you met my new roommate."  
  
Jesse storms off to see Brodie and leave those two to themselves.  
  
Nitz: "Jesse! Wait!" 


	3. New Beginning, Part 3

UnderGrads  
s2e01 – New Beginning  
Part 3  
  
Nitz is sitting in the State U commons again, but this time alone with a frown on his face.  
Did I mention talking to himself?  
  
Nitz: "Look what you did now Nitz, you screwed up your relationship with Kimmy and now Jesse  
is mad at you. I searched all over campus and couldn't find her anywhere. Well, I  
guess I will just go back to my room and hope these problems fix themselves."  
  
Nitz is wondering through the floor of his residence hall, when someone runs by him laughing  
and having a good time. Nitz wonders what he is so happy about. Then he realizes that there  
are a lot of voices coming from the study lounge. They are all laughing and having a good time.  
  
Nitz: "I wonder what is going on in here."  
  
Nitz opens the door to the lounge and there is a party going on.  
  
Nitz: "This is weird."  
Cal: "Hey Guy. Like my social mixer Guy?"  
Nitz: "People actually showed up?"  
Cal: "Yeah, these Boggle… and cheese."  
Nitz: "Wow, there actually is Boggle and cheese. No wonder people are actually here. Anyway,  
Cal, have you seen Jesse lately?"  
Cal: "No my name is Cal, Guy."  
Nitz: "Nevermind. If you see her, tell her I am going to my room."  
  
Meanwhile at Techerson Tech…  
  
G-Prime: "I am sorry about the way I treated you She-Prime, I was an idiot. Do you forgive me?"  
She-Prime: "Sure, just don't do it again. By the way, our website is still out there un-updated,  
I think we should get back to it."  
G-Prime: "Good idea. I will look for software updates, while you check the piled up emails."  
She-Prime: "*ah hem*"  
G-Prime: "If you want to."  
She-Prime: "I will gladly check the email, thanks for asking."  
  
Back at the mixer…  
  
Krugger: "Great party. Where is all the hot ?"  
Dan: "hahaha."  
Cal: "Thanks. But, sorry, no pets aloud in the dorms, Guy."  
  
At that moment the door opens and Kimmy walks in.  
  
Krugger: " A, that's what I am talking about. Wet, Hot ."  
Dan: "hahaha."  
Krugger: "Quit your laughing. Its getting on my nerves."  
Dan: "haha…ah."  
Kimmy: "Hey Cal, have you seen Nitz? I am really worried about him."  
Cal: "I don't know, all I was told was to tell Jesse he is in his room."  
Kimmy: "Jesse?"  
Cal: "No, my name's Cal."  
Kimmy: "Thanks anyway Cal."  
Cal: "No problem lady guy."  
  
Nitz is outside his door thinking about where he screwed up and why. He opens his door, and there  
is Jesse sitting on his bed. Could she be waiting for him?  
Nitz: "Jesse?"  
Jesse: "Hey Nitz, how are you?"  
Nitz: "You are acting different then when I last saw you."  
Jesse: "Maybe it was the fact you were almost all over my roommate?"  
Nitz: "Jesse you don't understand, I am over her. All I want now is…"  
  
Just then Nitz gets cut off by someone entering his room, its his roommate, Brodie.  
  
Brodie: "Hey Nitz. I saw Kimmy at the mixer. She was looking for you. If I knew you were in  
here, I would have told her. Am I interrupting something in here?"  
Nitz: "No, I was just leaving. Thanks for telling me Brodie. See yah later."  
Brodie: "Later Nitz."  
Jesse: "Nitz, wait."  
Nitz: "Why?"  
Jesse: "Let me walk with you. I'll be back Brodie."  
Brodie: "Ok."  
  
Nitz starts walking out the door and takes a left down the hallway.  
  
Jesse: "Nitz, you are going the wrong way, the lounge is in the other direction."  
Nitz: "I know, I told you I am not interested in Kimmy anymore."  
Jesse: "What are you talking about? All last year that was the only thing you could think of.  
What's on your mind now if it's not her, and what were you about to tell me when Brodie  
walked in?"  
Nitz: "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I am over Kimmy, and now I am interested in you."  
Jesse: "…"  
Nitz: "I thought about how I treated you last year, and realized I was just chasing a fantasy I had  
about Kimmy. Once I got to know her, she wasn't the same person I thought she was. You were  
right she is annoying. Now I realized that its you I want."  
Jesse: "Well Nitz, you realized it too late, I am with Brodie now."  
Nitz: "But what about me?"  
Jesse: "You'll have to move on, I am with someone now. We can still be friends, you just have to  
find someone who can share your feelings with."  
Nitz: "It's going to be hard to look at you as just a friend, but I will try. Well, I better get  
back to Kimmy, she is looking for me."  
  
(Commercials fade in) 


	4. New Beginning, Part 4

UnderGrads  
s2e01 – New Beginning  
Part 4  
  
Rocko is wondering around State U campus because he is bored and ran out of  
money for booze. He is checking out bulletin board all around to see if there  
is any party's going on.  
  
Rocko: "I didn't realize how dumb I am until I am sober, jeeze. Who in their  
right mind would post an ad for a party on one of there retarded things?"  
  
But one of the fliers catches his attention. It says, "Don't know what you  
want to do for a major? Check out 'MajorFest.'"  
  
Rocko: "I just realized, I don't know what I want to do for a major yet.  
True, I have time to think about it, but it seems important."  
Sarah: "It sure is."  
Rocko: "Who the h…"  
  
Rocko stops for a brief second to stop himself from making a total ass of  
himself. Standing in front of him is the most amazing women he has ever seen.  
She stood about eye-level with long flowing brown hair, with a pair of the  
nicest brown eyes he has ever seen. Her tits are pretty nice too, Rocko thinks  
to himself.  
  
Rocko: "Uh…"  
Sarah: "Hi, my name is Sarah. I am working one of the booths for MajorFest.  
You should stop by, it's the Nursing Ed booth."  
Rocko: "Uh, ok. Yeah, my name's Rocko. Uh, I'll see you there."  
Sarah: "Great, see you there, Rocko."  
  
As Sarah walks away, Rocko checks out her ass.  
  
Rocko: "Man, that's perfect, too."  
  
Sarah turns, smiles, and waves back.  
  
Rocko: "I must be dreaming. Someone as fine as that actually talked to me?  
Sweet ass. I gotta tell the guys about this. They'll never believe  
it."  
  
Back at Techerson Tech…  
  
G-Prime: "Wow, our site is looking pretty stellar. I like your choice of  
counter and guestbook."  
She-Prime: "I like your choice of email clients and wallpaper."  
G-Prime & She-Prime: "*sigh*"  
G-Prime: "This is all great and dandy, but I think it is time to reveal our  
secret identity."  
She-Prime: "I don't know. Are you sure you want to do that? I mean once we  
do, we can never go back to not knowing."  
G-Prime: "True, but I am willing to take that chance."  
She-Prime: "Oh G-Prime, I am so lucky to meet another hacker like you."  
  
Back at the mixer…  
  
Kimmy: "So you said Nitz was looking for Jesse?"  
Cal: "Yeah."  
Kimmy: "…and he said he was going to be at his room I she comes looking for  
him?"  
Cal: "Yeah."  
Kimmy: "But you don't know where he is?"  
Cal: "No. Sorry pretty lady, want to go back to my room?"  
Kimmy: "Cal! You're the RA, you can sleep with people on the floor."  
Cal: "Its ok, I have a bed."  
Kimmy: "Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll pass. Nitz! I was looking  
all over for you. I was just about to head to your room."  
Nitz: "Hey Kimmy."  
Kimmy: "Are you alright Nitz?"  
Nitz: "Yeah, couldn't be better."  
Kimmy: "Do you find Jesse?"  
Nitz: "What?"  
Kimmy: "Cal was telling me you were looking for her."  
Nitz: "Oh… yeah… I was looking for her because… Brodie was wondering where  
she was."  
Kimmy: "Oh. Lets go play Boggle."  
Nitz: "Sure."  
  
Jesse walks back into Brodie's room.  
  
Brodie: "Hey Jess, what's up? You look unhappy."  
Jesse: "Yeah, Nitz is having a hard time letting go."  
Brodie: "You to didn't even go out."  
Jesse: "Yeah, but he had feelings for me, and that hard to let go of  
sometimes."  
Brodie: "Yeah, at least he still as Kimmy."  
Jesse: "God, I hate her."  
Brodie: "Well, its getting late. Its been a long day, I think I am hit the  
sack."  
Jesse: "Alright, see you tomorrow."  
  
As Jesse is leaving, she sees Rocko coming down the hall.  
  
Rocko: "Hey sweet cakes, Nitz there?"  
Jesse: "No, I think he is the lounge with Kimmy."  
Rocko: "Ok, thanks."  
  
Jesse heads upstairs to her room. Rocko enters the lounge and see the party  
slowly coming to an end. In the corner he sees Nitz and Kimmy having a  
conversation. Kimmy looks worried, while Nitz is looking sad and depressed.  
Rocko thinks to himself that maybe this isn't good time to tell him about his  
encounter. Rocko leaves and heads to his frat house. He walks up the side  
walk to the door.  
  
(Credit start) 


End file.
